hidden moments
by tmbdancer
Summary: some scenes that i imagined after a few episodes. first two were after the winter finale, and I am working on one after 214.
1. after 210 part 1

**Author's note: hey everyone. This is my first fanfic. I am trying to work on my writing skills so please review! Also do not hesitate to give me ideas! Also I do not own any of these characters. I am also still learning how this program works so any help would be great! THANKS! P.s. I did change the order of chapters. This scene came to my head after the Clace scene but time wise this happens first.**

Alec was the first to break away from Magnus. He didn't want to but he remembered where they were. They were still standing outside the Institute surrounded by Shadowhunters everywhere. It is often frowned upon for Shadowhunters to be gay. Magnus realized the situation and whispered in Alec's ear.

"Let's get out of here," Magnus said as he turned to make a portal. He grabbed Alec's hand and the next thing they knew they were at Catarina's house. A tall women with white hair and blue skin answered the door. "Hey Catarina, this is my boyfriend Alec."

"Nice to meet you Alec. Magnus did not have much time to tell me what was happening. Anyways Madzie is in the kitchen if you want to go talk to her. Magnus do you mind filling me in?"

Alec went into the kitchen to see Madzie eating ice cream. "Hey Madzie, do you like your ice cream?" She just nodded her head yes while just staring at him. She was not wearing her usual scarf around her warlock mark. "Thanks for saving me back there."

All Madzie did was just nodded her head again and returned eating her ice cream. Just then Magnus walked into the room with Catarina.

"Madzie will be living with me for the time being. I will be able to train her to be a warlock and learn how to control her magic better. Madzie are you ready to go to your new home?" Madzie put down her ice cream and headed towards Magnus. "Alec, do you want to go back to the Institute or my house?"

"Let's just go back to your place. If anyone needs me they know how to reach me." Magnus, Alec, and Madzie all left the house. Magnus thanked Catarina before creating a portal again.

When they arrived at Magnus's house, he instructed Madzie to go upstairs and pick one of the guest rooms to decorate for her own room. Once Madzie was out of sight, Magnus collapsed on the sofa. Alec ran to his side. "Magnus! Are you alright?"

"Nothing to worry about, love. I am just a bit exhausted with all of this traveling today." Alec bent down and kissed his warlock. Before he would have questioned his entire relationship, but now after thinking that Magnus could be dead, he never wanted to leave his side. "Come sit down. Let's watch some tv." Magnus sat up to give Alec some room on the couch. Once Alec was settled, Magnus put his head on Alec's lap. Alec absent-mindedly played with Magnus's hair. Hours passed and exhaustion filled both of them. They were both sound asleep with Magnus curled up on Alec's lap. Izzy had walked in to ask Magnus for help with her addiction when she saw them. She quickly snapped a picture on her phone before going upstairs to find them a blanket before leaving.


	2. after 210 part 2

**Author's note: Still don't own anything. I wrote this first and posted this first but then thought of the now chapter 1. Bare with me still new at this!**

Jace was walking along the water with his thoughts heavy on his mind. His "father" just hit him with the blow of news of Clary not being his sister. _She isn't his sister._ Joy burst through his veins at this news. He just wanted to run and tell Clary, and that was exactly what he was going to do. He saw a glimpse of her red hair running outside. What he didn't see was Simon with her. Pain ran his body, quickly replacing the joy he felt just minutes before. He saw Magnus and Alec in a tight embrace. _At least they have each other._

It has been days since then. He is happy for Clary. She is happy and that is all that matters. He still hasn't told anyone except Alec. Izzy noticed that something was up with Jace, but Jace kept to himself. He figured that Izzy may have gone asked Alec. She knows Jace can't hide anything from his Parabatai. He hopes Alec knows to keep it a secret. As long as Clary is happy with Simon, he will not interfere. He didn't hate Simon. Yes, he is annoying as hell, but he did save his life. Jace did more than just save his life; he gave Simon a new life, a better life. One he can go anywhere he wants with Clary. _Not to mention Simon is a vampire. He can save her better than I ever can. Maybe I should train Simon…_

Someone tapped on Jace's shoulder. He grabbed his seraph blade.

"Hey now! It's just me!" Clary dodged out of the way before Jace attacked her.

"Oh, hey Clary," Jace continued walking along the water assuming Clary would follow, which she did.

"What happened with Valentine?" Clary hurried to catch up with Jace.

"Let's not talk about it. He is locked up with the Clave and he is not coming back to hurt us. Madzie is safe; Alec has Magnus. I don't have demon blood. I am just another experiment for Valentine. I never meant anything to him. I don't care what he said while holding the Soul-Sword."

"Jace stop!" Clary grabbed Jace's wrist. Jace stopped his rant. "Jace I'm sorry I should not have asked." It took everything in Jace to not kiss her right this second. He has been pushing that urge down for weeks. Since _Valentine_ told then they are siblings. Why did we believe what _Valentine_ said? _I can't tell her now, she has Simon._

"Clary, you mundies apologize too much." Jace grabber her hands and pulled her into a hug. Clary was shocked that Jace did that but quickly put her face in his neck. They stayed like this for a little while before Clary pulled away

"I better get back to Simon. He is going to get a bit worried that I have been gone so long." Jace just watched her leave until her red hair disappeared around the corner. He picked up a small rock and threw it as far as he could into the water. He just stared until all the little ripples turned back into the natural movement of the water. The stars were shining bright tonight. He thanked the angel for Clary being safe and not his sister. His love for her was too strong for sibling love. He should have known better. But everything is in the past now. He can focus on being there for Clary a lot more. Train her. Make her a warrior just like her birthright.


	3. after 2x14

**_~so this was a little scene that came to mind which takes place sometime after 2x14. Enjoy!!!~_**

Jace was sitting in his room reading a book. _Yes, I actually do read,_ Jace thought to himself. He was in his usual sweatpants and shirtless attire when he was alone in his room this late at night. Reading to get his mind off of…

"Hey, I was just going to… oh wow you really do read," Clary said leaning in to the door frame. Of course I can never get away from her. She lives here. And she is staring.

"Yes, I actually do read. See spread the proof to everyone here. What were you coming to tell me?"

Clary broke out of her gaze, "Izzy is trying to cook again. Just wondering if you want takeout."

Clary was wearing her tight fitting black pants and a nice slimming v-neck shirt. Jace knows he told everyone that he was over her but he knew it was a lie. The whole time he was kissing Maia he was thinking of Clary, remembering how she felt when he held her. He never stopped caring for her. It was that stupid queen that made Clary face her true feelings, which lead to Jace admitting his true feelings to her as well. Looking at Clary now made that desire bubble in Jace's heart. His need to just touch her, hold her, protect her from this world. But Jace knows she can fend for herself.

"Yeah, Clary can we talk?" Jace asked finally putting aside his book and in the process of standing up.

"What is there to talk about?" Jace started approaching her not even bothering to put a shirt on hoping to distract her a bit. He reached her, towering over her. Clary looked up to him, turned her face to walk away. Jace grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his room. He kicked the door shut and pressed her against his door, locking her in with his arms, forcing her to stare into his eyes.

"Can't escape until you talk to me. If you don't talk to me, I guess everyone will be subjected to Izzy's cooking."

Clary looked down, "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Look, I know you have feelings for Simon, but the Queen made you show your true feelings towards me. I gave you time to sort things but you cannot keep torturing me. I can't deny my feelings for you any longer. Please don't do this to me." Jace reached to lift Clary's chin up. "Look into my eyes and tell me what I need to hear."

Clary was just staring Jace's eyes completely lost to the world. Jace doesn't even know if she heard the last bit of his little speech. _Screw it._ Jace closed in space between them. His lips pressed against hers a bit harder than he intended to. He felt Clary grow tense beneath him, but it only lasted a second. She melted against his touch. _She can't push me away this time._ And she didn't. If anything she deepened the kiss, opening her mouth to let him in.

Jace picked Clary up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed her against the wall which she responded with a slight moan and her wrapping her arms around his neck. Their tongues were dancing with each other, one leading and one following. Neither knew who was doing which one. Jace broke away and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Clary please don't hide your feelings. Don't deny it. I can't keep this locked away anymore."

"Then don't." Those two words said in Clary's intoxicating voice threw Jace over the edge. He locked the door and carried Clary to his bed, laying her on her back, kissing her the entire way.

His hands made their way under Clary's shirt. "You really should not have worn that shirt. It drives me crazy."

"Then let's remove the distraction."

"Clary, don't ask me to do anything you don't really want to do. Tell me when to stop." Clary reached down for the hem of her shirt which Jace took it from her to do it himself. Once the shirt was off Jace just stared. And stared. And stared. He saw a bit of color rising to Clary's cheek as she moved to cover herself. Jace threw the shirt in the corner, grabbed her hands, and pinned them above her head.

"Don't. You are gorgeous," Jace said with his face inches from hers. He kissed her again releasing her wrists. Clary reached with her newly freed hands to pull Jace closer to her. Jace felt a slight pain on his back, soon realizing that it was Clary's nails.

Then he heard Clary's stomach growl. This brought him back to reality hard. He pulled back from Clary, looking at her.

"Oh no, I forgot about ordering!"

Jace smirked at her. "I guess we may have to suffer through Izzy's cooking. Or, would you like to at least go on a date before we go any further?"

"Yeah, let's go." Jace went and picked up Clary's shirt and threw it back at her playfully. He went to go find himself a shirt not caring that he was going out in sweatpants. He has Clary back and that is all that matters.

 **~ _So I know my chapters are still short but this one is a bit longer than the other two. I know I'm not the best writer and of course practice makes perfect. but occasionally I do have an urge to just write and I do. Hopefully once my life settles down a bit I may write more. but if you have any suggestions or you find errors please let me know so I can fix them. don't hesitate to PM me suggestions for writing.~_**


	4. after 2x14 part 2

**So I meant to submit this before the newest episode but life happened.**

 **Enjoy!**

Clary knocked on Alec's door. When he opened the door, she can see that Alec had appeared to be packing a few things into a duffle bag. _I guess he is about to head to Magnus's house._ "Hey can I talk to you a bit?" Clary asked Alec looking up at him.

Alec stepped aside and opened the door for her, "Yeah of course, come in."

Clary stepped into Alec's room for the first time. "I know we didn't start off on the right foot and I know we have been through a lot together. But do you like me?" Clary watch as Alec took a step back from the question.

"Clary, you were nothing but a pain when I first met you. You were reckless, naïve, a danger to us all. We never had that much trouble until you arrived. Not to mention how jealous I was of you." Clary started to turn away. Alec grabbed her and pulled her into an unexpected hug. "Clary there is no one whom I rather see with my _Parabati_ than your cute pain in the ass. You have been good for him. I see how he looks at you when you aren't watching. I see the longing. Clary I was the first person he told when he found out that you were not siblings. And he was planning on telling you that second. Then he saw you happy with Simon. He respected your feeling so much. Feelings he never fully shared with anyone. But I saw him on roof one night; the night after you went off on him to feel. He felt something for you first and foremost. The weight of the world finally crashed down on him. I have never in my life seen Jace cry until that night."

Clary pulled back from Alec to really look at him. "Really, Jace cried, because _I_ yelled at him?"

"You are more influential than you think. Clary you are like a little sister to me now, and I hope one day you will become my sister just as much as Jace is my brother. I am really sorry about our past but I am hoping that we become close in the future. Come sit, I want to show you something. Jace is probably going to hate me for this but I really don't care." Alec led Clary to his bed for her to sit on the edge. Clary watched Alec in confusion while he went to the chest at the foot of his bed. It took Alec a minute to find what he was looking for. Alec handed Clary a large book, no a photo album. "Our mom used to like to take photos of me, Izzy, and Jace growing up. She stopped for some reason."

Clary and Alec flipped through the book with Alec stopping on important pictures and explaining what was going on. Clary saw bits of Max as a baby, Jace messing with Max, Jace sparring with Alec and Izzy, Alec and Jace at their _Parabati_ ceremony. It was mostly Jace, Alec, and Izzy in the pictures but you can see everyone in the Institute coming and going.

"Thank you Alec. This means a lot to me."

Jace was passing down the hall when he saw that Alec's door was slightly open. Heading to make sure everything was alright, Jace encountered a rather unusual sight. He just saw Alec and Clary sitting really close to each other with their heads nearly touching. For some reason this sight warmed Jace's heart a bit. Things between Alec and Clary never settled quiet right for Jace. It was nice to see them getting along. Things have really changed in the last couple of months since Clary arrived. _Change always seems to follow Clary around._

Once Clary left the room, Alec resumed his packing for the night at Magnus's. _Really I should just pack a bag to leave there. I have been spending the last few nights there to begin with. I will have to discuss this with Magnus tonight._ Once Alec felt like he had everything he needed, he grabbed the bag and walked out of the door. The walk to Magnus's had never been a problem to Alec. Some nights Magnus would meet him in an alley near the Institute to create a portal to some exotic designation that they will spend the night. Of course with Alec's new responsibilities, it has made it harder for Alec to do anything for Magnus. Tonight, Alec knew Magnus had a particularly difficult client and was hoping that by the time he arrived home Magnus would still be gone. Alec wanted to surprise Magnus somehow. He spends so much time dealing with others that he never has time for himself.

Alec finally reached Magnus loft. He unlocked the front door using the spare keys Magnus made him. Dropping off his bag by the door and the keys in the bowl, Alec walked into a weird smell.

Magnus popped his head out of the kitchen, "Alexander, how lovely for you to join me tonight."

Alec, half way running, quickly closed the gap between the two, placing a quick chaste kiss on the warlock's lips. "Hey, beautiful. What's cooking?"

"Marinated San Reno Shrimps with Caviar and Scallions," Magnus replied returning to the stove.

"Sounds extremely fancy," Alec said while following Magnus.

"It's nothing. Just an Italian dish I learned earlier today." Alec was standing behind his boyfriend wrapping his arm around him. Alec started placing quick and light kissing on Magnus's neck leading up to his left ear.

"Mmmm, as much as I like where this is going, let's eat first." Magnus turned off the stove, bringing the food to the table. Alec grabbed a few plates and forks for the dinner.

Dinner went by in a blur. Alec questioned Magnus about the job he had today, which to Alec's relief was canceled. _Magnus always overbooks himself._ After dinner and all the dishes were done Alec dragged Magnus into their room and pushed him on the bed. "You work too much," Alec told Magnus pinning him down.

"Well if you are gonna have me in this position we better be doing something more entertaining, Alexander." Magnus leaned up to kiss Alec, but Alec pulled back.

"Only if you promise me that you will not work tonight."

"Anything for you Alexander," Magnus said using a tone he knew drove Alec hopelessly crazy for him. At that, Alec released Magnus's hands. Magnus with his new found freedom pulled Alec down on top of him. He loved the feeling Magnus press down on every inch of him. Alec pressed his lip to Magnus, who instantly deepen this kiss. Battling for dominance, their tongues swirled like a dance in their mouth. Magnus having years of practice over him always knew exactly what to do. Alec will never get used to the vast knowledge Magnus had.

Magnus flipped Alec over with no hint of gentleness, never breaking from their kiss. He put one arm under Alec's body and the other around his head, tangling his hands in the silky, messy hair. Somehow they ended up on the pillows of the bed, Alec's back pressed against the head board with Magnus straddling him.

"Promise me you will get some rest tonight?" Alec looked deeply at Magnus. _As long as the nightmares and memories don't return._

"I will try my best. Let's get some sleep." Both of the boys stripped down to get ready for bed.

Alec fell asleep cuddling Magnus. After hours making sure Alec really was asleep, he crawled out of bed returning to his work.

 **I apologize, Malec is not very easy for me to write but I try.**

 **Of course characters are Cassandra Clare.**

 **Let me know how it is!**


End file.
